


wrapped in sugar

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Platonic Relationships, lavi is the best friend you could ever ask for, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanda closed his eyes, thigh pressed against Allen's; there was no need to add anything, too proud to touch, and yet, as Allen caressed his hand, the quirk in his brows finally disappeared. "You're not alone, beansprout."Allen fanned his eyelashes, looking up at him; pink lips, slightly parted, big, heartwrenching grey eyes. And it was enough. Being close to his boyfriend and his best friend - it was more than enough.





	wrapped in sugar

As the chattering, the acute clattering of cups, forks, spoons, and the liveliness that was so peculiar to the Black Order's café, vanished quietly, Allen sipped his coffee; it was sugary and warm, macchiato like his usual taste. He cupped the mug with both hands, blowing the surface of the liquid with gentle, modest puffs. Whenever he drank, the scalding consistence of the coffee caressed him like velvet, and, at the ecstatic sensation he found himself sighing, licking away the drops that lingered on his lips as briefly, as lightly as a shy kiss. Be it peacefulness or something else - something close, inexorable, something destructive, so perfectly unrepeatable - Allen was sighing way too often.  
  
Lavi had lent his scarf to him. Allen toyed with the ends of the fabric, thoughtfully. Face buried into the orange scarf, Allen let his gaze wander on Lavi, then on Kanda; by Allen's side, Kanda had accepted Allen's invitation to take his hand, there, under the table. Lavi knew about them; even so, even if they couldn't escape Lavi's observance, cleverness, wit, it felt like they had to keep a secret, like playing an intimate game, a little like being kids again, gleaming with beauty and simplicity. As if they could live their love in absolute normality.  
  
After all, Jerry was the only one left at the café, as everyone else had already retired to their rooms. Of course, Lavi's grin, sardonic and clever, was nothing Allen could escape from; the redhead erupted in a friendly, bright chuckle, causing a huff from Kanda's direction.  
  
"You two are so cute, it feels good to look at you, _lovebirds,_ " he said; his only emerald eye was bright and fond, and it induced a shiver of tenderness right into Allen's heart.  
  
"This is not a cheesy romance," Kanda specified grumpily, even though his perpetual frown, eventually, looked somewhat milder than usual.  
  
"Exactly," Allen pouted, instinctively squeezing Kanda's hand into his own in a glint of possessiveness, of spite. Suddenly, that dark, saucy grin twisted the delicate corners of his lips, "he's nothing but an idiot!"  
  
Kanda grunted, pinching the back of Allen's hand. Under Lavi's amused stare, Allen pinched back, just as fastidiously, and only ended up sitting closer and closer to Kanda.  
  
"Even so," Lavi retorted, closing his lips around his drinking straw, then parted them with a pop and softened his smile, "I've always felt you two got a thing for each other. After all, all married couples fight all the time, right? And come on, boys, you two look cute as _hell_ , despite everything," he teased, snickering briskly at the flush that coloured Allen's soft cheeks.  
  
Lavi had always had the talent to fluster him in one way or another, and really, that affectionate, concerned, truly sincere tone he was talking through was reassuring for Allen, too soft for Allen to deny his words. He was in love with Kanda; Kanda was in love with him, despite all the things, all the fights, all the doubts - the war, the pain, the wounds. Lavi might have been an outsider, but those sweet looks he rewarded his friends with couldn't possibly be perceived as a lie.  
  
"As if I could ever marry him!" Kanda countered, crossing his arms at his chest. Allen frowned, pulling Lavi's scarf up to his nose in a sort of childish, lovely gesture. Lavi laughed softly, reaching out to poke Allen's cute, rosy cheek.  
  
"Come on! When this war ends, I want to be the priest who'll marry you," he cheered; Allen's blush intensified, and everything seemed to be easy, calm, and no war could ever hinder them.  
  
Suddenly, Allen fell quiet. Hands folded on his lap, his eyes were distant, filled with overwhelming tenderness.  
  
"You know, the war is tearing our lives apart," Allen mumbled, sensing Kanda's comprehensive stare and Lavi's quick eye on him. "Even so, I'd like to think that we'll make it through in the end. I've been told I'm too naive," there, he wore a sad, cognisant pretty little smile, "but I'm sure we'll find a way to be happy. In the end."  
  
Lavi, who was previously sitting in front of them, got up only to take place by Allen's side and loop his arm around Allen's shoulders in that casual, natural closeness that was so typical to expect from him. Kanda's hand was brushing Allen's again, as if to remind him that he was there, that he would always be.  
  
"We're here," Lavi assured. He ruffled Allen's white hair, leaning his head against his shoulder. Kanda closed his eyes, thigh pressed against Allen's; there was no need to add anything, too proud to touch, and yet, as Allen caressed his hand, the quirk in his brows finally disappeared. "You're not alone, beansprout."  
  
Allen fanned his eyelashes, looking up at him; pink lips, slightly parted, big, heartwrenching grey eyes. And it was enough. Being close to his boyfriend and his best friend - it was more than enough.  
  
Lavi yawned, pressing his face against Allen's shoulder. "Alright boys, I'm sleepy," he warned, placing his right hand on his mouth to smother the second loud yawn. Allen giggled cheerfully, waving his hand in Lavi's direction. "Goodnight, Lavi," he said, leaning forward to peck Lavi's cheek.  
  
When Lavi left them, then, everything around them was soundless - except for Allen's beating heart. Did Kanda's pump that loudly, too?  
  
"We should go, too," Allen said, now so close to Kanda's face.  
  
"Yeah," Kanda agreed. Softly, he cupped the back of Allen's head and led him in for a kiss - just a goodnight smooch, and finally Allen's world seemed to grant him a certainty.  
  
He was not fully alone.


End file.
